Chapter 2
A passage from Rutger 's Journal : Well that was an adventure! It would appear we've been in the Feywild for some time when it mearly felt like a few hours. Exploring the woods beind the Rost Farm we encountered undead guarding an entrance to an old elven fort or temple. We defeated them and explored underground where we were attacked by roots of all things! Barely escaping we were captured and let to a chamber where the farmer's son was about to be sacrificed in some ritual. We saved him and killed the priestess who was it turned out summoning a dragon! After a mighty battle with a dragon type i've never seen before we returned him to his father. Unfortunately Archor was captured by Elves and we have yet to find him once more. A passage from Ignatief 's journal We left a man behind. ''Archor, the Dwarven Cleric, was taken by those cu...'' ...but that is to get ahead of myself. The trouble started as we approached the old Elven fort by the farm, the one Ivanov had told us was the Winter Fort in the days before the Empire. We were attacked by the undead, rising from the ground to stop us from entering. We dealt with them, and one of the party (I think it was the bookish mage, Tevoth) discovered a dagger laden with dark enchantment. Daggers are a useful weapon in my line of work, so I made sure I would take if '' ''On entering the fort, we were ensared by roots, captured and marched to a cavern, arcane circle in the centre with an Elven priestess clearly in the middle of some form of ritual. The centre of the circle contained a boy answering the description of the missing child. Elven is all Supernal to me, but it was obvious little good would come of this. Rutger, brute that he is, managed to free his hands and get to his axe; in the resulting confusion I managed to free myself then the others before dealing with the guards. Archor and I concentrated on the Ritualist, leaving the others to mop up the rest. A hard fight, but we were victorius with one Elven archer escaping through the route by which we had entered, the only means of egress We paused but a moment to regain breath; a quick scour of the chamber revealed 2 restorative potions, apothecary-grade, and an orange gem of some value. I tried to keep this for myself, attempting to slip it into my pocket before the others saw, but they noticed and spouted nonsensical platitudes about a "Fair Share". Chagrined, I had to give it up... Another unpleasant surprise awaited us on exit. A group of cultists ambushed us, grabbing Archor and escaping. Befor we could give chase, they summoned a dragon. Dealing with this dragon took all of our resources and, were it not for the arrival of a man who calls himself Jakar, I fear it might have gone ill for us. But defeat it we did, with Rutger performing some bizarre acts on its cadaver. Is it normal to partially skin a dragon and knock out its tooth as a trophy? I suspect it is not, but who knows with these barbaric peoples? : A passage from Tevoth 's journal :Arrival of Jakar before the dragon fight : A passage from Jakar 's journal : A passage from Archor 's journal : Help!